One Test More
by PurpleMissAliceWhitlock
Summary: Songs and stuff. Now Continued from my first One Test More. These are Parodies and songs based on Les Miserables and the characters in it.
1. One Test More

One Test More

Another day another testing hour

This never ending road to the report card

These teachers seem to think this stuff will surely come again in life

One Test More

I did not study until today

How will I live when the time has started

Tomorrow you'll be desks away

And yet with you the cheating's started

One more answer I don't know

Scoot your desk a little closer

Oh no the teachers starring

Will we ever cheat again?

What a score I could have got!

I will only cheat with you

But I didn't study at all

One more test before report cards

Shall in move to sit with her?

At the test for (enter subject)

Or sit with my guy friends now?

When the scores begin to fall

Do I cheat; do I dare?

Will you pass the test like me?

One Test More

One more day before the testing

I will fail each one

I won't pass these school kids

They will cry themselves to sleep

The test scores are a muck

The averages will fall

Never know your luck when theses a word bank

Here there is and A

There, there is a B

But for all I know the answers' C

One day to a new report card

Raise the F of all us high

Every student made mistakes

There's a new score for the winning

There's a new score to be won

Can you hear the students sing?

My grade is bad

So I cheat with you

One test more

I did not study until today

One more answer I don't know

How can I cheat when we are parted?

I will join the students passing

I will copy what they write

I will see the correct answers

I will know what they know

One test More

Tomorrow you'll be desks away

What a score I might have known

And with you the cheatings started

(Overlapping)

One more day before the testing

I will fail each one

I won't pass these school kids

They will cry themselves to sleep

(overlapping)

The test scores are a muck

The averages will fall

Never know your luck when theses a word bank

Tommorrow minds are far away

For it is the judgment day

Tomorrow we'll discover what the test's questions have in store

One more test

One more score

One test more


	2. Puberty killed the youth I had

There was a time

When boys had clean minds

When there jokes were soft

And they were exciting

You could play and sing songs

And talk without liking

There was a time

Then they all grew up

I went to school since I was five

Fun was high

As school was stress less

I dreamed that youth would never die

I dreamed that boys would still be friendly

We were young and unafraid

Our dreams were drawn and danced and painted

Only cooties to be paid

When songs were sung and minds untainted

But puberty come at night

With their minds soft with wonder

As their tear your minds apart

As they but your words to shame

We spent summers side-by-side

We filled our dreams with only wonder

Then childhood was gone in a stride

High school started when autumn came

And I dream my friends will come again

And we will laugh for days together

But perverted jokes cannot leave

And cleanliness will happen never

I had a dream my mind could be

So different from these scars burned in my

From the things that they have said

But puberty had killed the youth I had


	3. Grantaire and I know it

When I walk on by

The boys be thinkin' "is he high?"

Yeah we rally with a speech

We walk the streets waving flags like freaks

Yeah, this is how I roll

The brandy makes my head go outta control

Its Apollo with lotsa amo

Were from Victor Hugo C'mon let's go

Ah….Girl look at that bottle

Ah….Girl look at that bottle

Ah…..Girl look at that bottle

Ah!...I'm all Out

When I walk to the Café this is what I see

Enjolras stops and is glarin' at me

He's got France before pants and drinking is below it

But I'm Grantaire and he knows it


	4. Want you out -Enjolras(want you back)

Boys this is not a game

For rich young boys to play

You cannot walk away way way

Now I hear you been hanging out

With that girl in town

Your care for the cause has gone down down down

Remember the cause always comes first

You've forgotten now you're with her

Remember the cause always comes first

You got me, got me pissed

And now you're practically breaking into her house

That's what we work against! Come one!

And now you're showing up to meetings late

You've got me, got me pissed

You can make all the excuses you wanna

We don't give a shit

Well she can have you

I want out

I want you out

Wa-want you, want you out

Uhhh

I'd kick you out but Couf'd be cryin'

Then I'd feel like shh lookin at you whinnin'


	5. Titanium

I put myself out

He can't see me at all

She is the world

And I'm not much

I pretend

The looks of people ricochet

I'm shot down

And lifted up

Not bullet proof

Everything to loose

Fire away, fire away

For him I say

Take your aim

Fire away, fire away

They shoot me down

The rain does fall

It can hardly hurt me now

They shoot me down

Don't feel any pain

I'm on my own

Can't hurt me now

The rain has a far way to fall

To make the flowers grow

I smell the smoke

Guns and furniture of our war

The blood comes out

I don't panic much

Not bullet proof

Everything to loose

Fire away, fire away

For him I say

Take your aim

Fire away, fire away

They shoot me down

The rain does fall

It can hardly hurt me now

They shoot me down

Don't feel any pain

I'm on my own

Star light

Silver guns

Fired at me for love

Flowers grow

The rain will pass

They shoot me down

The rain does fall

It can hardly hurt me now

They shoot me down

Don't feel any pain

I'm on my own

**A/N: This is dedicated to Celestique…..Thank you to all who follow and review. I love you and you're the reason I keep writing.**


	6. Pick-Up lines

A/N: I thank my loyal followers…..In the summary I put and stuff….here is stuff…..Les Miserables Pick up lines

I'd climb you like a barricade

Breathe me to death with the brandy on your breath ( Grantaire)

I really need someone like you, because I'm on my own

Are you a revolutionary? Because there is an uprising in my pants.

Girl, you shoot me down better than the National Guard.

Our flag is red, for a France that will be new, Join my cause, and I will love you

You know, people say I'm the top of the class (Gavroche)

I care about your lonely soul

My heart is full of love for you

I wrote a poem about you, it goes like this: You are beautiful, yes it is true, if you court me, I will court you (Jehan :P )

I have no luck with anything. Care to change that? (**Lesgles aka Bossuet )**

I don't need my medical degree to know, you have me burning up. (Joly)

You're as beautiful as Poland. (Feuilly)


	7. I will never be with you E&R

My life's not brilliant

I'm far from pure

He must be Apollo

Of that I'm sure

He never smiles at me at the Café

He's rallying many men

I guess I'll drink to that

I'm going to die for his plan

He's beautiful

He's wonderful

He's powerful, it's true

I saw his face

In a crowded place

And I know that it's true

I can never be with you

He caught my eye

As strode on by

I knew in my heart that we were

All going to die

And we probably won't ever see each other again

He permitted the moment that would be our end

He's beautiful

He's wonderful

He's powerful, it's true

I saw his face

In a crowded place

And I know that it's true

I can never be with you

He's beautiful

He's wonderful

He's powerful, it's true

I must be in heaven

When I see the smile on your face

And I wish I could be with you

But it's time to face the truth

I will never be with you


	8. radioactive

I'm waking up

I feel done

I wipe my brow

I satisfy my lust

I take it in

It's hysterical

I'm helping out

I shaped up

I volunteered for a higher cause

I fear to die

I feel it in my bones

My heart says yes but my mind no

We wan to make a new way, a new way (x2)

Change this world with action, with action (x2)

We raise our flag

I stain my clothes

This is a revolution I suppose

We'll be stained red

Eventually forgotten

I'm helping out

I shaped up

I volunteered for a higher cause

I fear to die

I feel it in my bones

My heart says yes but my mind no

We wan to make a new way, a new way (x2)

Change this world with action, with action (x2)

The guns start to blow

Our hope slowly dies

Deep from my bones

Scared on the inside

I fear to die

I feel it in my bones

My heart says yes but my mind no

We wan to make a new way, a new way (x2)

Change this world with action, with action (x2)


	9. Do you hear the fangirls sing?

Do you hear the fan girls sing

singing songs about angry men

it is the music of revolutionaries who die in the end

It's embedded in our heart

A bright flame inside

Like the guns shots that blew

On that barricade night

Will you join in the fandom?

Will you stand with me?

Fandoms beyond the barricade are over ratted you will see

Join in this sight

That will capture your heart for eternity

Do you hear the fan girls sing

singing songs about angry men

it is the music of revolutionaries who die in the end

It's embedded in our heart

A bright flame inside

Like the guns shots that blew

On that barricade night

Will you give all you have

So the fandom will take flight

Sometimes its hard to live

When the boy's cuteness is advanced

They were the boys who's blood

was shed to free France

Do you hear the fan girls sing

singing songs about angry men

it is the music of revolutionaries who die in the end

It's embedded in our heart

A bright flame inside

Like the guns shots that blew

On that barricade night


End file.
